1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to header machines, and more specifically to the punch knock-out mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cold heading machines are conventionally provided with punch knock-out mechanism in order to insure that the blank being headed will remain in the die as the punch slide recedes from the die after a heading blow. One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,626, issued Apr. 7, 1964.
The typical punch knock-out mechanisms of the prior art are relatively complex assemblages of linkages, rocker arms, pivots, reciprocating rods and/or cams, etc. The large number of parts making up the mechanism have prevented their successful use in the smaller size headers, such as 1/8 inch and 3/16 inch machines, which operate at high speeds. Another difficulty is that the prior art mechanisms require frequent repair to keep them in operation.